There are a variety of types of magnetic field sensing elements, including, but not limited to, Hall Effect elements, magnetoresistance elements, and magnetotransistors. As is also known, there are different types of Hall Effect elements, for example, planar Hall elements, vertical Hall elements, and circular vertical Hall (CVH) elements. As is also known, there are different types of magnetoresistance elements, for example, anisotropic magnetoresistance (AMR) elements, giant magnetoresistance (GMR) elements, tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) elements, Indium antimonide (InSb) elements, and magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) elements.
Hall Effect elements generate an output voltage proportional to a magnetic field strength. In contrast, magnetoresistance elements change resistance in proportion to a magnetic field. In a circuit, an electrical current can be directed through the magnetoresistance element, thereby generating a voltage output signal proportional to the magnetic field.
Magnetic field sensors, which use magnetic field sensing elements, are used in a variety of devices including current sensors that sense a magnetic field generated by a current carried by a current-carrying conductor, magnetic switches (also referred to herein as a proximity detector) that sense the proximity of a ferromagnetic or magnetic object, rotation detectors that sense passing ferromagnetic articles, for example, gear teeth, and magnetic field sensors that sense magnetic field or magnetic flux densities of a magnetic field.